The Great Fright
}} | Overall Episode } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Air Date September 27, 2013 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Challenge(s) Face unexpected scares. }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Reward(s) Staying a night at the eco-friendly McLean Spa Hotel }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Winner(s) Jessie }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Eliminated Tyne }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:Black;" bgcolor=#660099 | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous The Real Competition Begins | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next Leeche Fight |} In this challenge the participants will face unexpected scares and challenges surprising. Plot The episode begins at the boys side of the cabin where Stanley, Fabio and B-Guy where talking about getting an aliance to get to the finale three. But it didtn go so well because they where all fighting. So they decided to let the camper who wins the challenge get to choose alliance leader. At the girls side of the cabing Jessie was looking at Tyne while cutting in a piece of papper. Joy and Fiona just sat down and looked at each other. Suddently Chris screamd look out, and then Chef came in with a piece of mud and threw at the girls. Then they did the same thing at the boys side. Jessie made a confessional when she talked about how Chris is going to be dead. Chris announced in the microphone that tonights challenge is called The Great Fright, and that the all the participants had to face their unexpected fears. Fabio revealed his worst fear, clowns, Fiona was scared to be alone, Tyne ran out to see a bear. B-Guy was scared to be lost in the woods. Joy revealed her worst fear, spiders, Stanley was scared of tigers and Jessie was afraid of gelé. Tyne saw a bear while she was looking around and ran away. Chris said that if you dont face youre fear youre out. So Tyne is out. Next was Jessie who was just sitting down waiting for the rest of the cast lose. Fiona screamd when she saw that she was alone and ran away. Tyne and Fiona was out. Five participants remaning. B-Guy was walking around in the woods with a scare smile on his face. He stared to ran faster and faster. Joy saw that she was stuck in the cabin and saw spiders crawling down from the walls. Joy screamd and ran out. Jessie, Fabio and Stanley was the last three. In the end Jessie won the challenge and couldnt get eliminated. The rest had to go to the sixth elimination of the season. Chris announced that the marshmallow went to Jessie, Joy, Stanley, B-Guy and Fiona. That left Tyne and Fabio. The last marshmallow went to Fabio, Tyne was sent home, Fabio and Jessie was laughing. Quotes Monique: WHAT! how can I be in the bottom, I thought everyone liked me. Fiona: You are going down Monique. Fiona/CONF/No whan is kicking me in the face and get away with it. |-| Gallery= File:R5t4.png|Jessie makes a confessional saying how much she whants to kill Chris. File:Htr.png|Fiona screams when she wakes up in the middle of nowhere. File:Chute001.png|Tyne kicks Fabio in the kewies when he laughs when Tyne get eliminated. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1